Fukushū to ai
by Honoka Harlaown
Summary: Maki una chica que solo quiere saber el porque asesinaron a su padre, nuevas personas aparecerán en su vida no soy buena con esto xD


**Es más extenso de lo normal, pero espero que les agrade :3 saludos a todos**

-lentamente se apartaba del cuerpo inerte del que un día fue un alegre padre de familia, ahora su cuerpo estaba frio y pálido- creo que he bebido demasiado… -con la manga de su abrigo limpio los restos de sangre de sus labios-

¡Papá! -el grito desde unos metros atrajo la atención del ser que unos segundos antes le había arrebatado la vida a su padre, el ser rápidamente desapareció entre las sombras, la joven solo vio unos brillantes ojos de diferente color- no Papá! -los gritos de la pobre chica se escuchaban por el pequeño callejón donde varias personas llegaron a auxiliar a la pobre chica quien lloraba abrazada fuertemente del cuerpo de su padre-

 **5 años después**

hoy se cumplen 5 años desde que tu vida fue arrebatada por ese maldito ser… -una mujer de aproximadamente unos 22 años estaba frente a la tumba de su padre- eras lo único que me quedaba en la vida… siempre me has estado acompañando en estos años y por eso pude seguir adelante

-no muy lejos del lugar un par de ojos ámbar miraba fijamente a la chica quien depositaba unas flores en la tumba de su padre- así que es ella… -lentamente saboreo sus labios dejando al descubierto sus colmillo- ha pasado mucho desde que no me alimento

-la joven se había dejado las flores y ahora se despedía y retiraba del lugar a paso lento mientras observaba el cielo con una leve sonrisa- creo que va a nevar, debería llegar a casa pronto -sin más se apresuró a llegar rápidamente a casa donde un pequeño gato de color negro la esperaba- ya estoy en casa -solo el maullido de su gato recibió de respuesta-

-un leve golpe en la puerta atrajo la atención de la joven quien rápidamente atendió a quien insistía tanto, al momento de abrir se topó con su vecina- Maki-chan ¿cómo estás? -la joven sonrió para dejar pasar a la visita quien rápidamente tomo al gato en sus manos- que tal Nico-chan

-la pequeña gata de color negro maullaba a modo de respuesta- hoy era el aniversario de mi padre, así que visite su tumba -la leve sonrisa atrajo la atención de su amiga la vecina quien se acercó a su amiga para abrazarla con fuerza- no hagas eso… por favor…No-Nozomi…-la chica sentía como sus fuerzas la abandonaban dejándola caer al piso junto a su amiga quien en ningún momento dejo de abrazarla-

Han sido 5 años desde aquello, de aquel día nunca más has derramado una lagrima, pero sabes que eso es malo -lentamente acariciaba la espalda de Maki quien sentía un nudo en su garganta- debes dejarlo salir Maki-chan, sabes que estoy aquí para ti

Lo extraño tanto… era mi única familia -las ganas de llorar le estaban ganando por lo que ya no pudo aguantar más, dejando salir toda la pena que había acumulado desde hace 5 años, pasaron las horas hasta que Maki quedo profundamente dormida en el regazo de su amiga quien con cuidado la llevo a la cama dejándola dormir tranquilamente-

Ya casi estamos cerca de descubrir quién es el asesino de tu padre… así que no te preocupes Maki-chan pronto atraparemos a esa sabandija -Nozomi acaricio el cabello de la chica quien dormía tranquilamente-

Lo que me intriga es quien aparte de mi es un vampiro en esta ciudad -una voz se escuchaba de entre las sombras desde donde unos ojos ámbar brillaban intensamente atrayendo la atención de Nozomi quien jalo a la chica fuera del departamento para no ser descubierta. No sin antes dejar a Maki recostada en su cama-

Demonios Kotori-chan cuantas veces debo repetirte que no hagas eso -ambas salieron del lugar caminando directamente al departamento de Nozomi- ¿supongo que eso solo ha sido una broma? ¿Cómo no vas a saber quiénes son como tú?

Querida soy un vampiro yo no olfateo como los perros… -la mirada se dirigió a Nozomi y luego a una rubia alta quien refunfuño molesta- quiero decir no busco rastros como los lobos

Señorita chupasangre una broma más sobre mí y te arrancare las plumas -la rubia sentada en el sofá observaba retadora a la joven de ojos ámbar-

Vamos chicas no se pongan así, ya saben que nuestro deber es cuidar a Maki-chan -Nozomi sonrió amablemente provocando que ambas se sonrojaran- aunque tampoco he podido encontrar rastros… aunque hoy ha sido extraño -Nozomi tomo asiento frente a Eri la rubia quien estaba ocupando todo el sofá, con su semblante un tanto serio atrajo la atención de Eri y Kotori- creo que…

¿Que? - Eri y Kotori estaban expectantes al ver la seriedad con la que Nozomi estaba en esos momentos-

Maki-chan esta en celo… ¡PLAF!-Kotori y Eri golpearon en la cabeza a Nozomi- Aah pero qué demonios! ¿Porque me golpean? -la pobre Nozomi se sobaba la cabeza donde le llegaron dos golpes- jajaja vamos solo bromeo

Eres una idiota Nozomi -Kotori se dirigió a la cocina en busca de algo para comer-

Pensé que era algo más, pero asumo que también has sentido ese aroma… es algo extraño -Eri lentamente se estiro en el sofá intentando quitarse la pereza- es hora de que vaya a trabajar, ya que ni tu ni el pajarraco chupasangre han encontrado empleo aun

Te escuche pulgosa -desde la cocina Kotori se había asomado con un jugo de tomate- para que lo sepas estoy trabajando en un… mm como era el nombre… a si en una tienda de ropa… mm de vez en cuando aparecen apetitosos platillos -lentamente Kotori se lamia los labios al recordar a unas chicas a quienes no había podido evitar morder un poco su cuello-

Espero que no las hayas matado -Nozomi claramente preocupada miro a su amiga vampiro quien al recordar aquello sus ojos habían cambiado a un rojo intenso- otra vez…

Esta vez muerde a Nozomi, yo debo ir a trabajar -con rapidez Eri salió del lugar donde antes de cerrar la puerta vio a Kotori abalanzarse contra Nozomi quien parecía divertirse-

-mientras en un callejón de la ciudad otra víctima era atacada por la misteriosa sombra extrayéndole gran cantidad de sangre, así como apareció desapareció llegando a una azotea donde a lo lejos podía ver la ventana de Maki- …su sangre me está llamando…grrr -los ojos del ser iban cambiando de color lentamente de un rojo brillante a un azul profundo cambiando un poco más ámbar- GRRRR -lentamente una cola se asomaba por detrás y un colmillo afilado- AAAAUUUUUU!~~~~~ -el fuerte aullido atrajo la atención de Nozomi y Kotori quienes estaban viendo tele-

Eso fue un aullido muy cerca -Kotori observo por la ventana intentando buscar al culpable, pero solo vio una sombra desde uno de los tejado- … ¿eso es un lobo? -Nozomi apretó la mandíbula al ver semejante sombra-

Para nada… eso es algo peor -Nozomi no podía creer que era lo que estaba viendo, al momento en que la mirada ámbar penetrante las quedo mirando fijamente ambas temieron por sus vidas-

AAAAAUUUUU! -ambas se estremecieron para segundos después ver como la gran sombra desaparecía rápidamente-

Creo que mi corazón se detuvo…-dijo Kotori quien tomo la mano de Nozomi y puso en su pecho-

Creo que ya estas muertas y aun no lo asumes -aprovechando el momento Nozomi apachurro suavemente los pechos de su amiga quien solo se rio- ¿y en que estábamos? A si mira el programa va a empezar

-a la mañana siguiente Maki se levantaba observando como unos bonitos ojos la observaban- buenos días Nico-chan -como cada día la joven se levantaba, se daba una ducha para después desayunar junto a su pequeño gato y luego prepararse para ir a trabajar-

Bien chicos presten atención un momento -todos los empleados en la nueva oficina observaban desde sus cubículos a su jefe quien tenía una sonrisa- hoy a llegado la nueva jefa de esta oficina ya que hoy me jubilo y al fin descansare de ustedes revoltosos -todos rieron acercándose al hombre quien mantenía una sonrisa en su rostro- bien antes de que regresen a sus puestos debo presentarles a su nueva jefa -creo que solo fueron unos segundos pero el corazón de Maki se detuvo olvidando a todos a su alrededor esos penetrantes ojos azules- ella desde hoy será su nueva jefa

Mi nombre es Kousaka Honoka y seré su nueva jefa, pero por favor no me gusta mantener un ambiente muy tenso, pero tampoco muy relajado está bien -todos asintieron algunos tipos babeaban y quien lo no haría ya que era una mujer alta, una mirada penetrante de color azul como el mar, bonita melena suelta de color anaranjada y bonitas curvas… que se notaba lejos que hacia ejercicio. Eso fue lo que Maki escucho a la hora del almuerzo cuando estaba con sus compañeros en la cafetería- muchas gracias por los halagos -fue lo que dijo cuándo paso por detrás del grupo quienes casi se les va el alma del cuerpo al ver como su jefa se sentaba a comer junto a ellos, específicamente se sentó al lado de Maki-

 **PDV Maki**

-estaba tan nerviosa ya que esta mujer estaba sentada a mi lado y podía oler un suave olor a fresas- mm disculpe Kousaka-san -hablaba uno de los chicos quienes no le apartaban la mirada a la mujer a mi lado- ¿usted tiene novio? -creo que me dio un poco de vergüenza ajena, pero por otro lado quería saber-

No -esa simple respuesta me hizo suspirar sin notarlo lo hice demasiado fuerte ya que atrajo su atención- ¿estas feliz? -susurro suavemente aprovechando la distracción de mis compañeros-

Entonces Kousaka-san esta soltera, ¿algún interesado? -una de las chicas desviaba nuevamente la mirada de Kousaka-san quien sonrió divertida, creo que está disfrutando esto- ¿o alguna interesada? -la mirada de esa idiota se desvió a mí ya que sabía mis preferencias, aun maldigo el día en que nos emborrachamos junto a las chicas de otra oficina y termine en un hotel con una de ellas-

Eso es un secreto -Kousaka sin que nadie la viera bajo su mano a mi pierna la cual acaricio suavemente con la yema de sus dedos lo que me sonrojo hasta las orejas, y ella solo observaba a mis compañeras- digamos que estoy en esta empresa solo para trabajar -eres una maldita descarada, me estas manoseando sin que mis compañeros lo noten-

c-creo que debo ir al baño -todos asintieron mientras tomaba mis cosas y me dirigía al baño claramente sonrojada una vez dentro deje mis cosas en los lavamanos-

miren a quien tenemos aquí -esa voz… no creo que pueda ser ella…lentamente me voltee encontrándome a Sonoda Umi la jefa de otra de las secciones de oficinistas, era la rival de nuestro sector hasta que cometí el error de ser amable con ella- no me vas a mirar -sin ningún cuidado me apego a la pared tomando mi mentón con su mano me hizo mirarla fijamente a sus bellos ojos ámbar- estas sonrojada… ¿quizás porque esperabas algún encuentro furtivo?

Sonoda-san le pediré que aleje sus manos de mí, por favor -con cuidado aparte su cuerpo del mío tan solo un espacio de unos centímetros- tengo trabajo que hacer y solo vine a refrescarme un poco

No me vengas con esas ahora niña -su semblante serio me estremeció hasta la medula cuando sentí como mordía mi cuello- nunca te vas a librar de mi Maki -podía sentir como si clavaran algo en mi cuello, pero rápidamente fue alejado de golpe-

Mm aleja tus sucios colmillos de la chica -Kousaka-san estaba de pie tomando a Sonoda por el cuello de su blusa- no vas a querer perder algo más que el trabajo -no comprendía bien a lo que se refería, pero podía ver como Sonoda sonreía enseñando unos colmillos un poco más largos que lo normal-

¿Cómo tú y tu colmillo? -el ambiente se estaba tornando pesado e incluso me estaba costando respirar, lentamente algunos recuerdos de mi pasado comenzaban a agolparse en mi cabeza-

¡No, por favor! -ambas se quedaron mirándome sorprendidas, antes de poder reaccionar solo recuerdo que todo se fue a negro-

 **FIN PDV**

 **-** de golpe Maki despertó en su habitación sintiendo un leve peso a su lado al momento de levantarse con cuidado observo a su pequeña gatita dormida- ¿como es qué?

Llame a tu casa, pero como nadie contesto decidí traerte -la voz que provenía de la cocina sorprendiendo a Maki ya que jamás había dado la dirección a alguien, desde la cama podía verla debido a que el departamento es para solo una persona y los ambientes están juntos a excepción del baño y la ducha-

Kousaka-san que haces aquí? -Maki se levantó acercándose a la mujer quien solo le sonrió amablemente-

Como te decía, llame a tu casa, pero como nadie contesto decidí traerte a casa ya que te desmayaste de repente, busque tu dirección en la oficina -eso aclaraba por qué había llegado a casa sana y salva-

Gracias Kousaka-san -el sonrojo en su rostro era notorio lo que hizo sonreír aún más a la mujer- pero no recuerdo por… -de golpe la puerta se abrió dejando entrar a Nozomi quien se abalanzo contra Maki quien no pudo aguantar el peso dejando a ambas caer al piso-

Me llamo una de las chicas de tu oficina diciendo que te habías desmayado y que te habían traído a casa -Nozomi se veía claramente preocupada por su amiga quien apenas podía moverse por el abrazo-

Estoy bien, ahora bájate -Maki a penas podía quitar a la mayor de encima hasta que-

Ejem, creo que ya puedo regresar al trabajo, por tus deberes no debes preocuparte los terminaras mañana si es que te sientes bien -Honoka había tomado sus cosas y se veía con un claro mal humor- hasta mañana Nishikino-san

Está bien, solo espere un momento -Maki miro a Nozomi quien rápidamente comprendió el mensaje- luego te cuento -susurro en el oído de Nozomi antes de que esta se levantara por completo-

¿Eh? bien -Nozomi se apartó rápidamente de Maki quien se acercó a Honoka para acompañarla a la salida del departamento mientras bajaban por el ascensor Honoka tenía una mirada seria e incluso un poco fría -

Nishikino ¿recuerdas algo de lo que sucedió hoy? -esos penetrantes ojos azules la observaban fijamente-

Si… Sonoda y tu discutiendo en el baño… y…filosos colmillos… -nuevamente esas emociones de terror recorrían el cuerpo de Maki, podía sentir como sus piernas se debilitaban- que…que es lo que está pasando… esos recuerdo

Necesito que te tranquilices Maki -claramente Honoka estaba perdiendo la calma, Maki se había aferrado para no caer al piso y podía oler claramente el miedo en la chica, con rapidez Honoka llevo a Maki hasta el subterráneo a un lugar un poco oculto de la vista de los demás y las cámaras- respira

-a cada momento el cuerpo de Maki iba perdiendo aún más fuerzas hasta el punto de estar a punto de desmayarse- no me dejes sola…por favor

No lo hare… solo mírame -Honoka estaba resistiendo con gran fuerza las ganas de morder a Maki quien estaba respirando agitada intentando calmar la crisis de pánico que tenía en ese momento- estoy aquí Maki

Honoka -con fuerza Maki jalaba la blusa de la mayor quien lentamente acercaba su rostro al de la pelirroja quien acortaba de apoco la distancia-

Detente -murmuro a penas Honoka, pero que no sirvió de nada ya que Maki jalo un poco más su blusa acortando las distancia, lo que era realmente malo para Honoka quien estaba perdiendo la cordura, durante todo el día estuvo conteniendo esos instintos de atrapar a la chica y hacerla suya, pero se dio cuenta que era imposible así que solo se dejaría llevar-

Honoka -con fuerza la mayor la levanto a apegándola a la fría pared profundizando aún más el beso llevando sus manos al trasero de su presa-

Guarda silencio o nos atraparan -gruño la mayor bajando lentamente por el cuello de esta quien mordió su labio evitando cualquier tipo de sonido- Maki… -lentamente los instintos de Honoka iban saliendo a flote apareciendo una cola entre el pantalón muy parecida a la de un lobo mientras estaba respirando agitada- cierra los ojos -al notar esto Honoka tomo un pañuelo con el cual le cubrió los ojos a Maki quien iba a replicar, pero unos suaves labios callaron cualquier queja- debo marcharme

¿Me dejaras así? -claramente el mal humor en la voz de Maki atrajo la atención de Honoka quien estaba intentando guardar su cola dentro de su blusa- y que me cubras los ojos es extraño, estas ocultándome algo

Vamos preciosa, estás hablando con tu jefa -nuevamente la peli naranja se acercaba a Maki tomándola por la cintura beso su nariz- prometo que la próxima vez será mucho mejor -con cuidado le quito el pañuelo de los ojos- lamento dejarte así, pero debo irme

…prometes terminar la próxima vez? -por algún motivo Maki no podía calmar su corazón el cual estaba a punto de salir de su pecho-

Por supuesto -lentamente Honoka lamia el cuello de esta quien estaba cada vez más excitada- prometo hacer que grites hasta el amanecer -sin más la beso una última vez para luego llevarla hasta el ascensor donde dejo a una pelirroja más que sonrojada y excitada-

-una vez que Maki desapareció en el ascensor Honoka suspiro un tanto aliviada, pero rápidamente se puso alerta al escuchar una voz a su espalda- Quien diría que tendría el placer de conocer a una especie extraña- Honoka quien volteo encontrándose unos ojos celestes- bonito espectáculo el que acabas de hacer, creo que hasta me ha excitado un poco

¿Quién eres? -Eri lentamente y con cautela se acercó a Honoka quien no se movió ni un milímetro de su lugar-

Hueles como un lobo en estos momentos… pero hace unos minutos atrás juraría que percibí a un vampiro… ¿eres una hibrida? -la peli naranja solo sonrió moviendo lentamente su cola- mmm ese es un extraño color para un lobo

Digamos que mi padre tenía un extraño fetiche por las lobas, ambos se enamoraron, hicieron lo suyo y 9 meses después nací siendo mitad lobo y mitad vampiro -Honoka apareció lentamente su colmillo- aunque tan vampiro no soy

¿He? ¿Cómo es qué? -al ver a la mujer quien solo tenía un colmillo mientras el otro no se alargaba- ¿solo un colmillo?

Hace un par de años defendiéndome de otro hibrido estaba a punto de matarme y un hombre quien no tenía por qué entrometerse fue asesinado en mi lugar, esto es mi castigo por no haber sido fuerte -Eri estaba muda no podía creer que eso fuere posible así que tomo a Honoka y arrastro hasta el departamento de Nozomi donde estaba Kotori durmiendo encima de la mesa-

¡Chupasangre! despierta idiota -con fuerza Eri tomo de una pierna a Kotori jalándola al piso para que despertara-

¡La madre que te pario! -rápidamente Kotori se levantó, pero se calmó al ver a una extraña junto a Eri- ¿Quién es ella? -Kotori apenas y podía pensar mucho debido al golpe en la cabeza-

Ella es alguien que podría ayudarnos a encontrar al asesino -Kotori activo todos sus sentidos rápidamente observando de cerca de Honoka quien intentaba mantener la compostura y no lanzarlas por la ventana-

Enserio, me tengo que ir -la peli naranja estaba sentada con sus brazos cruzados y sin ninguna gana de estar en ese lugar- la mezcla de olores me marea podrían apresurarse

Uy que delicada la señorita -Kotori se sentó frente a ella- bueno tú, mezcla extraña, podrías explicar bien que es lo que sucede

-el leve ceño fruncido de Honoka indico que no estaba comprendiendo muy bien todo- es lo que me dijiste en el estacionamiento

¿Que estaban haciendo en el estacionamiento? Ya andas en celo perro libidinoso -Kotori regaño a Eri quien le dio un fuerte golpe en la cabeza para que se callara-

Ustedes son desesperantes, bueno paso hace 5 años aproximadamente estaba tratando de huir de uno de los híbridos desenfrenados que si no saben quiénes son, son los que al beber sangre su mitad lobo enloquece y transmutan en algo sediento de sangre -el recordar ese día a Honoka le ponía mal, pudo evitar aquella muerte pero aun así su miedo le gano y decidió huir- cuando estaba por atraparme un hombre que no tenía nada que ver me vio en peligro e intento defenderme pero… solo fue asesinado y su sangre drenada como si nada, al parecer después de eso el hibrido logro recuperar un poco su conciencia y huyo dejando viva a una niña a quien decidí proteger todos estos años… pero hace dos años había perdido su rastro hasta hoy cuando la encontré en la oficina

El que perdieras su rastro fue gracias a nosotras, ella al estar tanto tiempo cerca de nosotras en parte se impregno un poco de nuestra esencia -Kotori hablaba tranquilamente mientras comía un tomate- y se ha mantenido a salvo

Creo que no por mucho -desde la puerta Nozomi observaba a las tres quienes vieron que en sus manos tenía unos pequeños gatitos- recuerdas el aullido de anoche Kotori -la chica asintió- ese ser ya encontró a Maki y estoy segura que buscara como acabar con ella

El hibrido que esta suelto por la ciudad… creo que se quien pueda ser, pero deberán esperar a que les dé una respuesta concreta -Honoka se puso de pie y tomo sus cosas retirándose del lugar rápidamente-

¿Cenaremos gato? -Kotori relamió sus labios al ver a los pequeños gatitos-

Eres idiota definitivamente -Nozomi dejo a los pequeños en el piso donde rápidamente se acercaron a Eri quien intentaba alejarlos- Erichi creo que te aman

Qué lindo un lobo criando gatos, eso va contra las leyes de la naturaleza -Nozomi solo ignoro a Eri y fue a preparar la cena- por cierto, invite a Maki a cenar

 **dos meses después**

Aun trabajando Honoka -una suave voz se escuchaba desde la entrada de las oficinas aparecía caminando al puesto del jefe, Honoka reconoció esa voz, observando quien entro rápidamente siendo recibida por unos ojos rojos como la sangre- te estado esperando

¿Qué haces aquí? -la peli naranja dejo sus cosas encima de la mesa-

Tan solo di que me extrañas, ya sabes cómo es esto -lentamente Umi se acercaba a Honoka quien se mantenía seria- desde que lograste que me corrieran de la empresa la comida a estado escasa -Umi lentamente pasaba sus brazos por el cuello de Honoka quien observo de reojo a la mujer- como sabes, estoy muriendo de hambre y es todo por tu culpa, quizás deba ir a beber la sangre de esa virgen a quien proteges tanto -con fuerza los colmillos de Umi se hundieron en el hombro de Honoka quien apretó la mandíbula sin decir nada- tu sangre es cada vez más dulce… es repulsiva pero aun así me encanta probarla -nuevamente clavaba sus colmillos esta vez un poco más cerca del cuello de la peli naranja quien aguantaba el dolor-

¿Estas satisfecha? -lentamente Honoka enseñaba su sonrisa fría cambiando levemente su forma a la de un lobo enseñando sus afilados dientes y que con fuerza mordió el cuello de la otra mujer quien chillo de dolor al sentirse levantada y apretada contra la pared que hizo que gimiera levemente- sabes muy bien que conmigo no te vas a divertir

Suéltame maldita sea! Estas intentando matarme -con fuerza su cuerpo fue dejado caer al piso mientras Honoka regresaba a su forma humana- tu tampoco has comido mucho estos días -Umi lentamente limpiaba la sangre en su cuello- esto dejara marcas perro idiota

Si te acercas a ella créeme que la única mancha que encontraran será tu cuerpo despedazado -sin más Honoka regreso a su trabajo-

Acaso no piensas decir quien fue el que mato al padre de esa chica -nuevamente Umi se había acercado a Honoka quien gruño molesta-

Sé muy bien que el culpable está escondido entre la ciudad, pero aun no logro averiguar exactamente quien es, podrías ser tú y te estas escondiendo aquí intentando que no te culpe y que los protectores de la chica no te hagan pedazos -Honoka empujo a un lado a Umi quien estaba sentada en sus piernas- estoy en deuda con ese hombre

Claro que podría ser yo, recuerdas hace unos años atrás cuando perdí el control he intente matarte -Honoka miro fijamente a Umi quien sonreía- quizás en un arrebato mate a ese tipo

¿Entonces estas asumiendo que tú eres la asesina? -con fuerza Honoka tomo el cuello de Umi quien se asustó intentando liberarse- pero si fuere así tampoco hubieses dejado viva a la hija -lentamente el agarre en su cuello fue cediendo-

Podría ser esa chica, recuerdas la que hace un par de años fue convertida en un vampiro pero que tenía sangre de lobo -la peli naranja intentaba recordar a quien se refería, pero aun así no lograba recordarlo- por lo que he escuchado está pérdida desde hace un par de años y su cuerpo no ha sido encontrado

No eres tan idiota como pensé, ahora bájate de encima de mí -la otra se negó intentando nuevamente morder el cuello de esta, pero en un rápido movimiento Umi termino en el piso- la próxima vez te hare pedazos

Eres un amor de persona cuando te lo propones -Umi lentamente desapareció del lugar-

-mientras tanto en casa de Maki- es injusto como demonios he perdido tres seguidas -Nozomi, Eri y Kotori estaban jugando cartas junto a la pelirroja quien había estado sola ese día-

Maki-chan debes pagar, vamos quítate las medias -Eri estaba entretenida mirando como Maki debía cumplir-

Siento que están haciendo trampa -murmuro Maki al terminar de quitarse las medias- bien nuevamente vamos a jugar

-2 horas después- es una broma cierto? -Kotori había perdido y debía hacerle caso a Maki-

Nop, ahora quítate la playera -todas miraron el bonito brasier de la chica quien se cruzó de brazos-

Todas son unas mironas -antes de poder replicar alguien golpeo a la puerta a lo que Maki decidió atender, pero había olvidado algo muy importante- ¡Maki-chan se te ven los calzones! -grito Kotori en el preciso momento en que esta abría la puerta encontrándose con Honoka quien iba a visitarla-

Wou…-fue lo único que alcanzo a decir la nueva visita quien fue prácticamente tirada dentro del departamento-

Buenas noches Honoka -saludaban las 3 chicas desde la sala mientras que Maki ocultaba su rostro en el pecho de la peli naranja quien saludo solo con su mano-

No pensé que vendrías -murmuro Maki desde su escondite-

Tenía ganas de verte -el corazón de la pelirroja dio un vuelco al sentir las manos de Honoka tomarla por la cintura, mientras tanto el trio se dedicó a seguir jugando dejándoles un poco de privacidad-

-lentamente Maki abrazo el cuello de la mayor quien acorto las distancias en un suave beso que provocaba en ambas un cosquilleo- creo que deberíamos terminar el juego -murmuro Nozomi mientras les tomaba fotos a la parejita que se estaba besuqueando sin tomar mucho en cuenta a las demás-

¿Quieres jugar? -mientras se separaban ambas se acercaron donde el resto comenzando así una nueva ronda de juego-

Mm por cierto hace cuanto que están tan acarameladas, no recuerdo cuando ustedes se hicieron novias -Kotori estaba intentando morder a Nico la gatita de Maki, pero esta le fue arrebatada de las manos por Nozomi- solo quería jugar con el gato

Si la última vez que hiciste eso terminaste toda arañada -Eri regañaba a Kotori mientras le quitaba una carta y hacia un par-

Fue a la semana de que Honoka se hiciera mi jefa, creo que algo ocurrió que nos hizo más cercana -lentamente Maki se iba sonrojando-

¿Mm amor a primera vista? -Nozomi sonrió mientras ganaba el juego nuevamente y ahora quedaban Kotori y Honoka quienes intentaban hacer perder a la otra- quien diría que sería más mala que tú en este juego -Maki solo rio un poco al ver como Kotori estaba moviendo su cuerpo en una forma de distraer a Honoka, pero no lo logro y perdió-

Ajajaja no todos caen en tu encanto -Eri estaba riéndose mientras se ponía de pie e iba a su departamento por algunos bocadillos-

Entonces deberás sacarte -Honoka miro de pies a cabeza a Kotori quien tenía aun su falda y las medias- la falda

Eres una atrevida -Kotori cumplió con el mandato, después de esperar a Eri y jugar un par de horas más todas decidieron que era hora de dormir, el resultado fue Eri dejo a todas en ropa interior, ni Honoka se libró-

Honoka cuando me dirás tu secreto -Maki estaba apegada de la playera de Honoka quien la mantenía firmemente abrazada por la cintura-

Tengo miedo de tu rechazo, estoy segura que aborrecerías mi verdadera forma -la peli naranja observaba el techo de la pequeña habitación-

¿Cómo puedes estar tan segura? -Maki ahora estaba sentada observando a Honoka quien solo la observaba con su mirada sin mover un solo musculo- ¿qué tan aborrecible puedes ser?

Tanto como el ser que asesino a tu padre -la tensión en el cuerpo de la chica se hizo más que evidente al escuchar sobre el ser que asesino a su padre- creo que es hora de contarte la verdad

Solo quiero saber que tú no eres la culpable -Maki se abalanzo contra Honoka quien no se movía sintiendo como las uñas se la pelirroja se clavaban en su pecho-

Él salvo mi vida mientras yo huía de un hibrido -la fuerza con la que se clavaban las uñas en su pecho le estaban doliendo- tu padre salvo mi vida

-los suaves sollozos de Maki en el pecho de la mayor estaban aumentando aún más- ¿y que eres tú?

Soy un hibrido que busca al asesino de tu padre, ese hombre era muy bueno siempre le he estado agradecida por lo que hizo… a algo como yo que no merecía vivir -el semblante serio de Honoka, en ningún momento se quebró, todo lo contrario, se mantuvo incluso después de que Maki la observara y diese una bofetada-

¡Y porque nunca me lo dijiste! -las lágrimas en esos bellos ojos amatista eran algo que Honoka jamás se perdonaría- ¿aprovechaste eso para acercarte a mí y fingir?

¿Fingir que te amo? ¡Eso jamás! -con rapidez Honoka tomo a Maki besándola aunque fuese a la fuerza- nunca fingiré el que me he enamorado perdidamente de ti, prometí que daría mi vida por ti y desde el día en que tu padre me protegió tú has sido mi prioridad, aunque hubo un momento cuando perdí tu rastro y luego encontrarte en ese lugar… no sabes las cosas que sentí en ese momento, lo único que deseaba era estar contigo y protegerte de quien fuere -Maki estaba sin palabras observando los brillantes ojos azules de Honoka- todo mi mundo se dio vuelta cuando te encontré nuevamente… ese día cuando te desmayaste y luego en el estacionamiento… no sabes cuánto deseaba llevarte conmigo -lentamente Honoka se apartaba de Maki para sentarse en el piso y apretar sus puños- debía guardar todo eso, pero no lo pude hacer, estoy enamorada de ti

Honoka… -lentamente Maki se acercaba a la peli naranja quien cerro sus ojos intentando calmarse- ¿porque hasta ahora me lo dices?

Porque estoy cerca de encontrar al asesino -lentamente la mirada azul observaba a Maki quien se sentó en sus piernas-

¿Qué harás cuando todo esto acabe? -lentamente Maki besaba el cuello de Honoka quien tenía sus manos en la cintura de esta- ¿te iras?

Cuando todo acabe y tu vida no corra peligro yo podre estar en paz -ambas se miraban fijamente mientras se acercaban lentamente- ¿estás segura que no me temes?

Solo tengo miedo de perderte… lamento ese golpe -lentamente acariciaba la mejilla sonrojada-

Deberías estar despedida por golpear a tu jefa -ambas rieron acortando las distancias ambas se besaron dejando salir tantos sentimientos, mientras se abrazan y solo alejándose sintiendo como la temperatura del lugar aumentaba y Honoka mantenía sus instintos a raya, pero ni aun así pudo evitar el que su cola apareciera la cual se movía de manera juguetona a medida que volvían a besarse y jugar con sus lenguas aumentando el libido en ambas- hueles tan bien… -con lentitud baja por el cuello tranzando una línea de besos desde la mandíbula hasta el cuello pasando por su clavícula hasta llegar a su hombro donde depositaba tiernos besos y suaves mordidas-

Honoka… -con un poco más de desesperación arranco la playera con la que estaba Honoka y usaba para dormir cuando se quedaba-

Tranquila… todavía tenemos muchas horas para disfrutar -la mayor lentamente metía sus manos por debajo del pijama de está sintiendo como la piel se erizaba con su tacto-

Sí que se toman su tiempo -murmuro Nozomi desde la pared tratando de escuchar que era lo que sucedía al lado-

No es como si me interesara escuchar a las vecinas…-Eri movía su cola y orejas ya que había cambiado a su forma cuadrúpeda para poder adueñarse nuevamente del sofá-

…como… ¡cómo es que no lo hacen! -la pesada respiración de Kotori era más que evidente e intentaba escuchar también pero no era mucho lo que lograron-

Han intentado escucharnos desde hace un rato -lentamente Honoka paso su lengua por el cuello de Maki quien se estremeció-

Pervertidas… -dijo Maki muy cerca de la pared dirigiéndose al trio-

¿Estas más tranquila? -la pelirroja asintió mientras era levantada en brazos por Honoka quien sonrió tranquilamente- vamos a dormir ahora y Mañana debemos terminar esos papeles sobre el presupuesto de la empresa y si los terminamos a tiempo tendrás un regalo -con cuidado Honoka deposito en la cama a Maki para luego recostarse a su lado apegando su cuerpo al otro-

¿No se supone que los vampiros tienen cuerpos fríos? -murmuro Maki al sentir el tibio cuerpo de Honoka a su lado- y además puedo sentir tu corazón latir

Eso es porque soy una mezcla entre un licántropo y un vampiro -Honoka movía su cola lentamente-

¿Y puedes saber quién es un vampiro y quien un hombre lobo? -Honoka suspiro y beso a Maki tratando de apoco que esta guardara silencio para poder descansar un poco- mañana continuaremos esta charla ¿está bien?

-Maki solo asintió apegándose aún más a Honoka quien espero a que Maki se quedara profundamente dormida para ir al departamento de al lado donde Eri estaba esperándola- sí que tardaste

Tengo derecho a dar amor a mi novia -Honoka se sentó en el sofá libre- bien y como eso no debería interesarte, hoy una de mis fuentes me entrego valiosa información, al parecer el asesino se encuentra en esta ciudad -Eri quería golpearse contra el piso, pero eso sería peligroso- lo que quiero decir es que está muy cerca, acaso no has notado algunos cambios en el ambiente, digo eres un lobo

Hace poco hubo otro caso muy parecido al de 5 años atrás, esta vez fue un hombre lobo al que le sacaron hasta la última gota de sangre, la testigo solamente dice haber visto una sombra y unos ojos brillantes de diferente color -Eri le entrego unos papeles a Honoka quien rápidamente los leyó-

Supongo que por la manera en que ataca es una mujer -ambas asintieron- y al parecer es algo muy peligrosa

Solo tiene sed de sangre y no se detendrá hasta saciarla -Honoka observo unas fotos donde aparecía una chica de cabello anaranjado muy parecido al de ella-…Rin

¿Dijiste algo? -Eri observo fijamente a Honoka quien observaba la fotografía y se veía claramente alterada- conoces a esa chica

Rin -Honoka rápidamente salió del departamento dirigiéndose a un lugar en específico- pedazo de basura, sabias que Rin era la culpable de todo -Honoka había entrado en el departamento de Umi-

Así que al fin has descubierto su identidad -la sonrisa sínica de Umi hizo que Honoka levantara con fuerza a la chica quien solo reía- me quitaste a la presa que estuve a punto de devorar así que ahora sufrirás por tu estupidez

Maldita… -el agarre en el cuello de Umi fue cediendo a medida que algo atravesaba por el estómago a Honoka quien al momento de voltearse vio esa melena anaranjada- Rin…

Y ahora iré por mi presa, para traerla aquí y devorarla frente a ti -Rin saco el filoso cuchillo del cuerpo de Honoka- antes de irme… necesito hacer algo -rápidamente le quito el cuchillo clavándolo nuevamente en el cuerpo de Honoka quien grito del dolor- esta es por quitarme a Maki

No lo permitiré -con gran esfuerzo Honoka cambio a su forma lobuna intentando apresurarse a llegar al departamento donde antes de llegar cambio a su forma humana- al parecer llegue antes… -a duras penas logro llegar al departamento de Maki donde al momento de entrar cayo de rodillas al piso- Maki

-el golpe en el piso alerto a Maki quien rápidamente miro de dónde provino el ruido encontrando a Honoka respirando agitada y sangrando- ¡Nozomi! ¡Abre! -con fuerza golpeaba la puerta de Nozomi quien rápidamente abrió encontrándose con Maki afirmando a Honoka quien no dejaba de sangrar-

 **PDV Eri**

-todas estaban alteradas al ver como Honoka estaba a punto de desmayarse del dolor y la pérdida de sangre- como es que ha sucedido esto -Kotori ayudo a Maki a entrar con Honoka la cual dejaron en el sofá-

Ellas vienen por Maki -apenas y podía hablar, por lo que solo envolvimos sus heridas intentando detener la hemorragia-

¿Crees poder cerrar tus heridas? -solo negó intentando no hablar mucho- ¿hace cuanto que no bebes sangre?

Más de dos meses -a todos nos sorprendió ya que ningún ser por mucho que sea un hibrido podría vivir tanto tiempo sin sangre, hasta que recordé la causa de eso-

Eres un animal idiota -Maki estaba realmente enojada así que se acercó a Honoka quien solo sonrió-

No quiero hacerte daño Maki -esta se quedó callada intentando apenas contener las lágrimas-

A que te refieres con eso… quiero decir ella también necesita beber sangre, pero teme no poder controlar sus instintos -Kotori asintió mientras Nozomi por algún motivo estaba inquieta caminando por toda la casa-

 **Fin PDV**

Honoka bebe mi sangre -pero esta solo se negaba aun con el dolor no bebería su sangre- que bebas mi sangre maldición

No quiero que nada te pase… podría matarte -lentamente se sentaba en el sofá intentando respirar-

Confió en que podrás controlarte así que ahora bebe -lentamente Maki se había acercado a Honoka quien acaricio su mejilla- puedo confiar en ti, no quiero que me dejes… ya perdí a mi padre -Honoka lentamente aparecía su colmillo a su vez sus ojos brillaban con un rojo sangre-

Es una forma de castigo auto-infligido -murmuro Eri al ver el afilado colmillo-

Si no puedo detenerme por favor… Eri detenme por la fuerza -mientras Honoka se acercaba al cuello de Maki un fuerte aullido se escuchó-

Es igual al de hace unos días… -Kotori se acercó con cautela a la ventana-

Apresúrate Honoka -lentamente lamio le cuello sintiendo como la sangre recorría aquel lugar- se gentil…

Lo prometo -la presión en su cuello y algo tibio recorrer su cuello hizo que Maki mordiera suavemente su labio- vas a sentir un poco de sueño

-lentamente Honoka sentía como la sangre de Maki bajaba por su garganta sintiendo como sus heridas se cerraban rápidamente hasta ya no sentir casi nada de dolor, lentamente fue separándose de Maki dejando una sola marca de colmillo por la cual caía un hilo de sangre el cual limpio con su lengua- wou pensé que enloquecerías al beber su sangre -Eri estaba sorprendida del gran autocontrol que tenía Honoka con sus instintos, mientras Maki estaba fuertemente abrazada de Honoka- después de todo es una virgen

Es bastante difícil controlar esos instintos… -Honoka con cuidado dejo a Maki descansar en el sofá, aunque su ropa estaba manchada con sangre no le importo mucho- su sangre es pura… creo que es por eso que la buscan

Nozomi podrías cuidar a Maki, mientras acompaño a Honoka -la chica solo asintió- Kotori tú vas a cuidar aquí

¿Sabes que si no acabas con ellas estaremos en un gran problema? -Honoka estaba junto a Eri en la azotea de los departamentos-

¡Has profanado a Maki! -rápidamente los sentidos de Eri y Honoka se dispararon al escuchar a Umi desde el otro lado del edificio siendo acompañada por Rin- te matare y acabare con ese perro que está acompañándote

-Eri se estaba enojando- perro? Soy un maldito lobo de sangre pura y tu hueles a un asqueroso vampiro, lo siento Honoka -la peli naranja le restó importancia-

Basta de cháchara ahora acabaremos con ustedes y poder disfrutar mi recompensa -los ojos azules de Honoka cambiaban entre dorados y rojos enseñando ambos colmillos, al parecer la sangre de Maki le había ayudado bastante- …maldita

Debo decir que, la sangre de Maki es una delicia -Honoka relamió sus labios haciendo enojar aún más a Umi- creo que podría probarla nuevamente

Aagh maldita!, maldita! -Umi ataco a Honoka quien rápidamente esquivo devolviendo el golpe con fuerza- te quedaras aquí -con un fuerte golpe el cuerpo de Umi quedo inconsciente en el piso-

Así que es mi turno, aunque no entiendo porque quieren acabar conmigo -la chica frente a ellas sacaba la misma arma con la que apuñalo con anterioridad a Honoka-

He venido a vengar al hombre que salvo mi vida hace 5 años atrás -la mirada de Rin se ensombreció-

Realmente quieres vengar a alguien que solo se metió en un lugar que no debía… aunque debo admitir que su sangre era deliciosa… me pregunto si su hija estará igual -Honoka apretó con fuerza sus puños-

No permitiré que toques ni su cabello -la peli naranja esquivo el golpe de Rin sorprendiendo a Eri quien ni siquiera vio en que momento la chica se había movido- vamos ataca estoy esperando

Grrr voy a matarte -con fuerza Rin golpeaba a Honoka quien detenía sus golpes- quien diría que Umi me traería a ti… al fin podre acabar contigo

Solo eres una mezcla errónea -al fin Honoka había provocado a Rin quien golpeaba con fuerza rompiendo varias cosas en el camino- no necesito armas para matarte, lo de antes solo fue un descuido de mi parte

No me subestimes -rápidamente Rin logro atrapar a Honoka por el brazo logrando aventarla contra el piso y acertar varios golpes- aagh con tu sangre podre calmar este dolor -Honoka rápidamente golpeo a Rin lanzándola al piso-

No dejare que lo hagas -desesperadamente Rin intentaba alejar a Honoka quien sonreía fríamente mientras su mano hacia presión en el pecho de la chica donde los latidos iban de manera acelerada- adiós -con fuerza enterro su mano en el pecho de la chica tomando su corazón y apretándolo con fuerza hasta reventarlo-

¡Noo! Rin -Umi quien era sujetada por Eri vio como el cuerpo de Rin se convertia en cenizas. Eri estaba sorprendida por la fuerza de Honoka- Honoka maldita asesina

Mira quien habla -la rubia afirmo con fuerza los brazos de Umi quien intentaba moverse- tu eres la culpable de todo esto

No te metas en esto asqueroso perro -Umi estaba perdiendo el control enviando a Eri al piso a quien intentó golpear, pero fue esquivada con un poco de dificultad- voy a matarte asqueroso perro

No soy un perro -Eri se abalanzo contra Umi golpeándose y rodando por el piso- no sé quién demonios eres, pero acabare contigo

Soy algo mucho mejor que tu -ambas se estaban golpeando con puños y patadas rodando hasta casi el borde del edificio-

No eres nada y lo sabes -Eri cambio a su forma de hombre lobo enseñando unos colmillos enormes y un cuerpo de más de dos metros de un color rubio y ojos dorados- grrrr… prepárate a morir -Honoka quien estaba observando todo se acercó a Eri quien solo le miro de reojo mientras se acercaba al cuello de Umi quien intentaba quitársela de encima- no intentes detenerme

Umi has causado muchos problemas -la peli azul estaba aterrada ya que Honoka no haría nada para evitar su muerte-

Te veré en el infierno asqueroso engendro -antes de que siguiera hablando, Eri clavo sus filosos colmillos en el cuello de Umi desgarrando el cuello y todo a su paso-

Qué asco… la sangre de hibrido es asquerosa -los ojos dorados de Eri se centraron en Honoka quien solo observaba la sangre fluir del cuerpo inerte de Umi- Honoka… -lentamente Eri la tomo desprevenida a Honoka mordiendo su cuello, pero sin provocar mucho daño-

Eri cálmate -la rubia negó lamiendo la herida y regresando lentamente a su forma humana-

Tienes la sangre dulce -Honoka solo suspiro entretenida limpiando su cuello- pero no es asquerosa

¿Eres un vampiro o eres un lobo? Creo deberíamos dejar el cuerpo en un lugar alejado -la rubia asintió, llevándolo a cerca de un templo oculto entre el bosque donde le hicieron una tumba y dejaron el cuerpo de Umi-

¿Crees que esto acabo? -de regreso a casa Eri observaba el camino mientras Honoka manejaba-

Si, esto me deja como la última hibrida -eso le traía un poco de tristeza, pero también un gran alivio de que nadie intentaría nada contra Maki nuevamente-

Mmm podríamos intentar tener un pequeño hibrido, no crees? -Eri movía sus cejas de manera sugestiva mientras se acercaba a Honoka quien le dio un golpe en la cabeza-

¿Andas en celo? -Eri solo se reía mientras sobaba su cabeza- además no eres mi tipo

Eso fue cruel… pero no puedo evitar excitarme cuando cambio a esa forma de hombro lobo -lentamente Eri mordía su labio un poco inquieta-

Tienes a otro lobo y aun vampiro en tu hogar, ¿no crees que ellas son mejor partido que yo? -una vez en el ascensor ambas charlaban tranquilamente hasta llegar al departamento de Nozomi donde encontraron a Kotori dormida en un sofá-

¿Y luego te preguntas porque solo vivo con ellas y nada más? -entraron al cuarto de Nozomi donde estaba Maki dormida con una bandita en su cuello y a su lado Nozomi quien acariciaba su cabello-

Todo acabo -dijo Honoka quien entraba con cuidado al cuarto acercándose a Maki- gracias a ustedes por proteger a Maki todo este tiempo -ambas sonrieron-

Si quieres puedes llevarla a su departamento para que ambas descansen -Honoka asintió para luego llevarla a su hogar-

 **PDV Maki**

-lentamente desperté con un poco de dolor en mi cuello observe a mi alrededor notando que estaba nuevamente en mi pequeño apartamento- como es que llegue aquí… -intente mover mi cuerpo pero unos suaves brazos me tenían atrapada, me acomode un poco mejor encontrándome con el tranquilo rostro de Honoka quien dormía a mi lado, aun tenia algunas magulladuras en su cuerpo… espera porque esta desnuda… jamás había tenido esta oportunidad en mi vida… lentamente echare un vistazo, wou… unas hermosas piernas bien formadas lentamente fui subiendo encontrándome con su abdomen plano aunque tenía dos marcas claramente eran las de anoche-… que grandes… -mordí mi labio al ver sus pechos muy cerca de mí, lentamente me topé con su hermoso rostro y sus hermosos ojos azules…-

Te atrape -su sonrisa perversa al atraparme mirándola, creo que me sonroje entera- ¿te gusto lo que has visto? -ella sonrió divertida, no podía apartar mi mirada de la suya por lo que solo asentí- eso me complace

-lentamente me tomo por la cintura robándome un beso- porque estas desnuda… -su sonrisa perversa me provoco un escalofrió-

No recuerdas anoche… eras una fiera en celo -lentamente relamió sus labios de una manera tan sensual que me sonroje aún más si es que eso era posible- no me diste tregua… ajajajajaj si vieses tu cara en estos momentos

Aaaagh demonios Honoka no seas así -oculte mi rostro con mi almohada intentando cubrir mi vergüenza, pero un suave beso en mi cuello atrajo mi atención-

A decir verdad… anoche todo acabo… al fin tu padre podrá descansar en paz -rápidamente un nudo en mi garganta se había formado, las lágrimas no tardaron en aparecer… al fin mi padre podrá descansar en paz…-

Honoka… -me abrace con fuerza a ella quien solo correspondió intentando calmar mi pena-

 **PDVG**

-rápidamente Honoka tomo entre sus brazos a Maki quien lloraba dejando salir toda esa ira y tristeza aún tenía muchos sentimientos entremezclados dentro de ella. durante toda la mañana estuvo siendo consolada por Honoka quien después de un rato y vestirse adecuadamente llamo a Nozomi y a las demás para que hicieran compañía a su amiga ya que ellas también eran parte importante de Maki-

Gracias a todas por siempre cuidar de mi -Eri solo sonrió acariciando el cabello de Maki, mientras tanto Nozomi abrazaba con fuerza a su amiga-

Nee ¿ahora puedo beber de su sangre? -todas observaron a Kotori quien se acercaba peligrosamente a Maki-

Sabes que podría arrancarte los colmillos -Honoka se había acercado por detrás a Kotori a quien le dio un golpe en la cabeza dejándola inconsciente en el piso-

Tienes lo que te mereces chupasangre pervertido -Eri se llevó el cuerpo de Kotori arrastrándola de una pierna- hasta luego Maki y Honoka

Maki-chan te quiero mucho -Nozomi beso la frente de su amiga quien se sonrojo levemente- y gracias Honoka, sin ti no sé qué habría pasado -Nozomi luego abrazo a Honoka quien solo sonrió correspondiendo el abrazo para luego dejar ir a la peli morada quien se retiró rápidamente a su apartamento-

Honoka -la peli naranja dirigió su mirada a Maki quien sonreía- yo… te amo

Y yo te amo solamente a ti -lentamente Honoka se acercó hincándose frente a Maki sin perder en ningún momento el contacto visual- ¿Maki en realidad quieres quedarte con alguien como yo?

¿A qué te refieres con eso? -la pelirroja claramente estaba desconcertada por la pregunta tan repentina-

Quiero decir, soy un monstruo y no creo que sea agradable que una asesina este cerca de ti -Honoka se veía un tanto temerosa-

Si crees eso, es porque eres una idiota -Maki empujo contra el piso a la mayor quien se sorprendió en un principio para luego corresponder el beso apasionado que Maki comenzó una vez que estuvo encima de ella- eso ya es parte del pasado, no eres un monstruo -lentamente bajaba a su cuello- eres quien me protegió y estuvo a punto de perder la vida por mí, intentando vengar a mi padre -con un poco de fuerza Maki mordió el cuello de Honoka quien cerro sus ojos- si te vas jamás vuelvas… si te quedas serás mía por el resto de mi vida

Estás loca… -Maki mordía y lamia lentamente el cuello de Honoka quien acariciaba su cabello- tengo miedo de un día enloquecer… tu sangre es increíblemente deliciosa…

Sé que podrás controlarte… además tu y yo somos una -lentamente Maki le quitaba la playera a la mayor quien se dejó hacer lo que quisiera- quiero entregarme en cuerpo y alma solamente a ti

-Honoka sentía como su excitación y deseo aumentaban gradualmente, hasta el punto donde sus orejas de lobo asomaban entre su cabello y su cola se movía de manera juguetona lo que provoco a Maki una tierna risa-

Eres como un lobo de peluche -Maki se estaba entreteniendo con la cola y orejas de su novia quien solo sonreía- eres mi peluche…

Maki… no muerdas mis orejas -la mayor estaba sonrojada y con su respiración claramente agitada, después de todo Maki estaba encima de ella y mordiendo una de sus orejas y no olvidemos mencionar que al hacer eso tenía su delantera en la cara de la mayor quien lentamente perdía el control- si sigues así… no poder controlarme

No quiero que te detengas… -susurro suavemente Maki en su oído- quiero ser tuya en cuerpo y alma -sin más ambas se besaron apasionadamente-

No me detendré, aunque lo pidas -fue lo que escucho Kotori quien estaba junto a Nozomi y Eri escuchando a través de la pared-

Saben… creo que esto se pondrá un tanto escandaloso. quieren salir a comer a alguna parte? -dijo Nozomi con un claro sonrojo en sus mejillas así que tanto Eri como Kotori asintieron rápidamente saliendo del apartamento, pero ya era muy tarde, al momento de pasar por fuera de la puerta de Maki los gemidos se escuchaban claramente-

-varias horas después- Pensé que se quedarían escuchando, pero han huido -Maki estaba recargada en el pecho de Honoka quien solo sonreía manteniendo fuertemente abrazada a la pelirroja-

¿No te arrepientes de nada? -Maki solo negó besando nuevamente a su amada peli naranja-

Solo de haber dejado tu espalda con un montón de arañones -ciertamente ambas estaban con mordidas y marcas de beso por todo su cuerpo, pero Honoka termino con toda su espalda llena de arañazos- debe doler

Solo un poco, pero el solo hecho de saber que tú eres la causante me alegra mucho -ambas sonreían- te amo Maki

 **Aunque no lo crean este fic tiene casi dos años guardado en mi carpeta de fics XD así que decidí arreglarlo un poco y publicarlo, solo es un capitulo :3 pero espero que sea suficiente, perdón por matar a Umi y Rin**


End file.
